The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the nut-bearing tree Carya illinoinensis, known as common pecan and hereafter referred to by the varietal denomination ‘ELLIS’. It can be used in gardens or for commercial production of pecan nuts.
The tree was discovered by the inventor in a barnyard near the city of Vienna, Dooly County, Ga. He noted the consistent production, high nut quality, and resistance to scab disease and other pests.
Graft wood of the original ‘ELLIS’ tree has been propagated by the inventor onto approximately 1200 trees of ‘Elliott’ rootstock in test orchards in Dooly County, Ga. All horticultural traits observed including leaf shape, color, and morphology, bud form, bark color and texture observed are identical to the parent ‘ELLIS’ tree, as is normal and expected when pecan trees are propagated by grafting.
Parentage of the tree is unknown. The parent ‘ELLIS’ tree grew as a seedling from a nut in the yard in which it was discovered. The parent tree was destroyed by a lightning strike in 2005.